


Decisions

by NamelessPirate



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessPirate/pseuds/NamelessPirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Main pairing is Kingsrockshipping with a bit of Lacewoodshipping (I'm kingsrock trash and I regret nothing at all)</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Serena has just moved from the Kanto region over to Kalos. During her life in the new region, she encounters different people, but in the end, the only things that matter are the decisions we choose to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, hello to you! Welcome to the world of Pokémon! (ahem...) I am the writer and I want to say a few things about this my work.  
> -The reason I write these stories is because I want to and I like to read what I write. I don't do it to fulfill any particular petition, however, if some of you, readers, come up with a good idea, be welcome.  
> -I am pure Kingsrock trash ( and also Lacewood trash ) and I simply love these two together :3 Which means that, if you don't like the pairing because reasons, I suggest you to read another fanfic that has a pairing you like better.  
> -I am not English, therefore, I don't have the best of the vocabulary ( excuse meh ).
> 
> Without further do, enjoy my story and don't forget to leave a comment! Your opinions make my entire day, be sure of it <3 <3 <3

"Damn it!" Serena said out loud when she stepped on a box. "These damn boxes are everywhere!" She exclaimed.

"Serena! Language!" Her mother replied upstairs.

"Sorreeeeeh." She said exasperated.

Serena and her mom had just moved from the Kanto to Kalos. Quite a change for the young Pokémon trainer. She was seventeen years old, but she was a strong trainer already. Her first Pokémon was a Growlithe, but it had recently evolved into an Arcanine, and she just loved it.

"Oh, darling." Serena's mom said coming downstairs. "I have received a letter from Lumiose City for you." 

"For me?" Serena looked at her mother puzzled.

"Professor Sycamore wants to meet you." She smiled. "It is an honor, for sure." 

"Who's this Sycamore you are talking about?" Serena asked, opening another brown box.

"He's the Pokémon professor from Kalos, he is quite an eminence in the Pokémon world, darling." Her mother explained moving to the kitchen and opening smaller boxes with kitchen furniture.

"Mom, do you know how far Lumiose City is from here?" Serena asked in a lazy tone. "It would take me days to travel from Vaniville Town to the centre." She argued.

Her mother stopped opening boxes and looked at her. That kind of glare that mothers use to give their children was painted on Serena's mom face. "Serena, you are not going to let this opportunity slip from your hands because of your laziness." She said sternly. "You are going to help me with the boxes and when you're finished you are traveling to Lumiose, have I made myself clear, darling?" 

"Mom." Serena said. "Which opportunity? We left Kanto, I don't know anyone here! What would change if I visited that guy?"

"Listen. You will never know if you never try." She said. "Maybe here you've got the opportunity to be a successful trainer." She smiled warmly.

Serena sighed at her mother's stubborn attitude. "I was a successful trainer back in Kanto." She mid-whispered touching the pokeball that contained her Arcanine.

"You can not live from the memories, Serena." Serena's mom said approaching her daughter. "You will have new experiences here, I am more than sure of it." She said caressing Serena's back.

Serena took a moment to stay silent, thinking about what her mother have said. "Where's the letter?" 

[---] THREE DAYS LATER [---]

"Come on, Arcanine." Serena said at her Pokémon. "I know there are going to be a lot of new experiences, but if we stick together, we can make the best of any situation." The young trainer smiled at the dog-like Pokémon, which reaction was to tackle her to the ground as it did when it was a Growlithe. "Hey, careful." Serena laughed. "You are not small anymore!" She smiled and petted the creature on the forehead.

"Hey!" A voice said from outside of Serena's garden. "Which is that Pokémon?" 

Serena woke up from the grass and approached the fence that separated her house form the street of the small town that Vaniville was. 

"Who are you?" She asked bending over the low fence to a boy that was from the other side.

"My name's Calem." He said still fully-focused on the Arcanine, which, also, was looking at the boy quite puzzled. "Which Pokémon is that?" He repeated.

"Arcanine." Serena answered.

"Do you want to battle, girl?" He asked to Serena. She laughed at the boy, who simply looked at her.

"I could beat the hell out of you only using my Arcanine." She said. 

Calem looked at her with and angry glare, competition glowing in his eyes. "Let's make a deal." He said. "If I beat you, you will give me your Pokémon." 

"And," Serena started. "if I win, you will tell me the quickest way to Lumiose." She offered, already knowing she was going to win.

"Deal." The boy said extending his hand.

Serena took his hand and shook it. "How about now, Calem?" She asked excited for the battle.

[...]

"Alright, the rules are really simple." Serena said from her side of the Pokémon battle field. "You are permitted to use three Pokémon, but I will only use Arcanine." She explained with her Pokémon at her right.

"I know the rules!" The boy said.

Serena laughed. "Let's start then, trainer." And with those simple words, her Arcanine jumped to the field, ready to attack.

"Come on!" Calem said releasing his first Pokémon, a Fletchling. "Fletchling, use tackle!" The boy commanded at the bird-like Pokémon, which aimed at the fire type with enthusiast.

"Arcanine, dodge it." Serena merely said; her partner did as she said with an incredible speed. "Flamethrower." She commanded.

The small flying Pokémon didn't prevent Arcanine's fast move and ended up fainting with one hit. "Fletchling, come back." Calem said returning his Pokémon to its pokeball. "You did well."  
The battle continued until Calem's last Pokémon fainted. Serena then smiled and approached the boy, who was looking at his pokeballs.

"Hey, you fought well." She said smiling sincerely.

"One day" he started "I will be as strong as you. And that day we will have another battle, Serena. Be prepared." Calem said with enthusiast glowing in his eyes.

Serena nodded and patted the brunette boy's shoulder. "I'm sure you will become very strong with time. And I would be very happy if I could see your progression." She said. "As for your part of the deal." She joked.

"True!" Calem exclaimed changing of issue. "I will be traveling to Lumiose as well. Would you travel with me?" He asked.

Serena looked at Arcanine and stared at the fiery creature's eyes. "Does that sound fine to us?" She asked to the furry Pokémon, who simply smiled at its trainer and patted Calem's body with its head. "That's a yes." Serena said to the brunette boy.

"Alright!" He exclaimed already leaving the battlefield towards Vaniville. "We are leaving tomorrow!" 

"Tomorrow?!" Serena shouted. "Calem!" She tried calling him, but he was too far from her already. Serena sighed and fell on top of Arcanine's back exhausted. "What an energetic guy, huh?" She said and the Pokémon growled in amusement at its trainer reaction.

[---] THE NEXT DAY [---]

"Rena!" Her mom shouted from the upper floor. "Don't you forget anything?" She asked coming downstairs.

"No, mom!" She answered back putting a map of Kalos inside of the back pocket of her damaged blue jeans. "I have everything I need." She said referring to her pokeballs inside of her brown bag. 

"You are going to catch a cold with that shirt, Serena!" Her mom accused the girl's orange top.

"Mom, all I am going to catch are new Pokémon." She joked fixing her ponytail.

Serena's mother sighed and rolled her eyes. "Be nice to the professor, be polite. Understood?" She asked. "And please, don't go around there fighting strangers."

"Mom, I am a Pokémon trainer. It's my job." Serena answered. "You once were a Pokémon trainer too." She mentioned.

"I rode Rhyhorns, Rena. It is different." She said.

"Mom, just breathe. And try to relax." Serena put her hands on her mother's shoulders to ease her down. "You wanted me to make a new life here. That's what I am going to do." She smiled.

Serena's mother looked at her daughter's eyes and smiled sincerely. "Go and be happy out there." She said.

"Serena!" A voice yelled from the outside. "We have to pass two towns and a forest to get to Lumiose! Come on!" The owner of the voice insisted.

"That's Calem." Serena laughed. "I will call you as soon as I step on Lumiose." She smiled. "Bye mom." She waved from the door and opened it to exit the house.

"Come on, Kanto girl." He sighed from the girl's fence, which earned a death stare from the Rhyhorn resting by the shadow of a tree inside of the house's garden. "Why do you have a Rhyhorn here?" He asked puzzled.

"I ride Rhyhorns." She answered opening the fence and getting out of her house. "Shall we be off?" She asked excited.

"You took too long." The boy answered smiling as well.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, Serena." Calem said to her while walking. They had already passed Aquacorde and they were passing through the Santalune Forest. "You are a strong trainer, but your team doesn't consist only of Arcanine, am I right?" He asked.

"That's right." She said. "I have four Pokémon with me, and I am looking forward to catch a lot of new ones here in Kalos!" She exclaimed excited.

Calem looked at her with puzzled eyes. "Yesterday, when you asked your Arcanine if it wanted to travel. Why did you do that?" He asked again.

"Well, you see. Your Pokémon will follow you, no matter what you ask them to do. But, if you tell them to do a thing they are not happy with, they will do it with less energy and decision. Though they will do it anyway, they won't be as happy and that will show up during battles." Serena explained. "To be a good trainer, you need to have in mind your Pokémon's opinions."

Calem looked at her mouth agape. "You were a strong trainer in Kanto, right?" He asked intrigued to know.

Serena took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a brief moment. "Yes I were." She said. "I almost made it to the league, but decided not to continue."

"Why?" Calem stopped walking and asked the girl.

Serena turned around to look up at him, she was shorter than the brunette boy. "My Pokémon were not ready for the challenge. I didn't want them to suffer." She explained.

"You could have tried. There's nothing wrong with it." Calem said.

"Calem, no." She cut the boy. Some feeling was creeping through the girl's gaze, but the boy couldn't tell what feeling was. "Can we continue?" She asked.

He didn't answer her and continued walking through the deep-green landscape.

[...]

"Wow, we are already in Santalune." Calem said exhausted. "That forest was longer than I had imagined." He laughed. Serena looked at the city; it was beautiful. She walked to the Roselia fountain and looked at her reflection on the water. "Serena, are you alright?" Calem asked her from her back.

She turned around abruptly and smiled at the boy. "Yes." She said. "Look! There's a Pokémon Centre there, let's go." She said, already walking to the red-roofed building.

"Serena, do you want to stay here for the night?" Calem asked her. "Lumiose is really close to Santalune, but if we continue walking the night will catch us before we get there." He explained.

Serena motioned over the nurse and handed her pokeballs over to the woman behind the counter. She then turned around and looked up at Calem. "Calem, I want to reach Lumiose as fast as possible. If you want to stay here for the night just tell me the way to the city and I will continue alone. It's no big deal, really." She said.

"No." He said without thinking his answer. "No way I am going to leave you alone at night." He smiled.

Serena smiled sincerely and patted his left shoulder. "You are a sweetheart." She went to her tiptoes and pecked his cheek. When she went down again and turned around to take her pokeballs, all of Calem's blood went straight to his face.

"Shall we continue?" Serena asked smiling to the brunette boy and crossed her arm with his.

[...]

"We are at Lumiose!" Calem shouted when they crossed the gate that separated Route 3 from Lumiose City. Every single person that was walking across the streets and could hear him turned around and looked quizzically at the boy.

"Yeah!" Serena shouted as well, getting the same reaction as Calem. "Hey, where do you have to go?" She asked him.

"Oh, well. My aunt is living here, I thought it would be nice to visit her." He chuckled.

"You are telling me you travelled all across from Vaniville over here just to visit your aunt?" Serena asked amused.

"Yeah?" Calem asked embarrassed.

Serena looked at him and started to laugh like she never had, tears of laughter filling her deep-grey eyes. "Alright, alright." She said after a moment. "You can go see your aunt, Calem. Thanks for the trip." She said.

"Where do you have to go?" Calem asked Serena.

"She took out the letter her mother gave her and looked at the address. "Here says 'Pokémon Lab. Lumiose City. Kalos.'" Serena read. "I need to see Professor Sycamore." She explained the brunette boy, who was looking at the streets.

"Right." He said to Serena. "That street-" he guided her "-you follow it until you see a big placard that says 'Pokémon Lab'. There's no way you can get lost here, every single building is visible." He smiled at Serena.

"Okay." She said and smiled. "See you soon then, Calem." She waved at the boy while walking where he said.

Serena continued walking through the streets while looking at her surroundings; the night had fallen down, but the city was all lit up with lights, it was beautiful. She kept walking until she saw the big placard Calem told her. 'Pokémon Lab' could be seen on the metal surface. She looked at the building and smiled.

Before she entered the building she stopped abruptly. What if it was too late and the professor was not there? She would have to stay the night outside and she wouldn't be able to call her mother, who, by that time should be very, very scared because her daughter hadn't called her.

Serena decided to shake off all of her negative thoughts and entered the building. She was welcomed by a very well decorated room. A lady was sitting behind a desk, so Serena decided to ask her.

"Uh, sorry. Is Professor Sycamore here?" She asked.

The lady looked at her and nodded. "Third floor to the right. The elevator is just there." She indicated monotonically. Serena nodded and walked towards the elevator, pressing the button and waiting for it then.

When she got inside of the machine she pressed the third floor button and the elevator made a sound to indicate it was going upwards. When she got to the floor, a voice came from the inside of the elevator _'Troisième étage'_ it said. Serena looked puzzled at the walls of the elevator, not understanding what it has said. She jumped back afraid when the doors were opened. She laughed at herself and got out of the elevator, walking to her right as the lady downstairs said. She walked towards the door that was located at the right and knocked on it. "Entrez, c'est ouvert!" A male voice said from the inside.

Serena took the door knob and twisted until the door was opened. she then entered the room. When she looked at it, she was surprised that it didn't look like a normal laboratory, it was beautifully decorated with paintings and the walls were covered with book shelves. A big desk was placed at the end of the room, and a man was sitting on the chair behind the desk. He was talking to another man. Both of them stopped talking the moment Serena entered the room.

"Uhm, he-hello." Serena said, waving awkwardly with her hand. "I am looking for Professor Sycamore." She explained.

The man sitting behind the desk got up and smiled widely. "Oh, you must be Serena." He said coming closer to the girl. Serena looked better at this man; he was tall, almost a feet more than her. He had curly black hair, tainted with a few grey traces of hair on the temples. He was also wearing a purple shirt with a long white lab coat.

"That's me." Serena smiled and laughed. While he was walking towards her, she looked at the other man, who had turned around to watch the scene. He was strange indeed; his hair, the most vibrant shade of orange Serena had ever seen, was styled a way it was looking like a mane. He was wearing a black suit with orange details to match his hair. He seemed to be even taller than the other man and his face, a pale shade of skin, was adorned with a pair of icy-blue eyes, which were looking right at hers.

"I was waiting for you, ma chère." The brunette male said stepping closer to her. "How was your journey from Vaniville?" He asked.

"It was-" Serena was cut mid-sentence by the other man in the room.

"I'm afraid I have to go, Augustine." He said. Serena looked at him showing annoyance in her eyes; if there was anything that bothered her, it was being cut while speaking. "We will talk soon." He finished while walking to the door.

"Wait!" The man standing next to Serena said. "Aren't you going to present to Serena?" He asked.

The man turned around silently and walked over to her. Indeed. He was much taller than Serena. "Pardon my rudeness, mademoiselle. I am Lysandre." He said glaring at her eyes. "I am sure we will meet again. If Augustine trusts you to help him in his investigations, I am sure you are good material to fight with." He explained.

Serena gasped in pure annoyance at him. "Excuse me? Do you think I am just 'good material'?" She asked glaring at him, fire burning in her eyes. "You, sir, have no idea of how good I am at battling. Perhaps I could show you just now!" She said angered.

That man, Lysandre, didn't even bother to look ashamed of his behavior. Instead, he had an amused glare on his face. "I am dying to see." He said while turning his back at her and exiting the room.

"Just say the day." She threatened before the man could pass through the door, so he heard Serena.

Silence. When Lysandre exited the room an awkward silence invaded it. "Uhm, sorry for that." The man behind Serena said. She turned around and looked at him. "Lysandre can be a bit, ah, rude sometimes." He excused the man. "Anyway, I am Augustine Sycamore, the professor you were looking for." He said smiling at Serena, showing a pair of dimples at the sides of his mouth.

Serena smiled gently at the man. "Nice to meet you, professor." She said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi there again! Sorry for the extremely late update! We're back again with some Lacewoodshipping ( internal screaming! ) Hope you enjoy, please, leave a comment!! <3 <3

"So," Sycamore started "where are you going to stay for the time you're in Lumiose?" He asked.

Serena looked at the taller man and blushed. "I don't know yet." She said. "But I've seen a hotel on my way here. I will stay there for the night."

"No way I am letting you do that." Sycamore said approaching his table and leaving his coat by the chair. "Come with me. I've got an apartment just around the corner."

Serena watched as the man took a key from one of the drawers and walked to her side. "Wait." She stopped him. "It is your apartment. You are going to need it as well."

The brunette professor smiled kindly, revealing some wrinkles at the side of his eyes. "I am currently researching for a very important Pokémon. I sleep here." He said.

"You mean here?" She pointed at the room they were in. "Like, in the lab?"

"Yeah." He chuckled, moving his right arm against the girl's shoulders. "Come on. I'll show you the way."

Serena stared weirdly at the man, but went with him anyway. When they reached the street again, Serena gasped at the view of a massive tower a few streets away from them. It was illuminated by hundreds of lights, making it stand out even more. It was something she hadn't notice the first time.

The professor turned around as he felt the girl was not following him. As he looked at her, he noticed the enjoyment she was looking at the tower with. "It is called the Prism Tower." He walked slowly towards Serena.

"Now that's fucking beautiful." She dropped, still stunned to watch her language. "Oh, I'm sorry for my language, Professor Sycamore." She apologized.

"It's Augustine." He smiled approaching her even more. "And you don't have to apologize."

Serena drew a small smile on her face. She looked up and stared at Augustine. "Can I get a tour?" She asked excited and smiling widely this time.

"When-- y-you mean now?" Augustine asked, amused with her enthusiasm.

"Yes please!" Serena exclaimed and grabbed the older man's arm, pulling him out to walk.

Serena let herself be guided by Augustine across the principal commercial streets of the city. She was mesmerized by how beautiful Lumiose really was: the lights, the music, the people. Her eyes were sore, trying to focus on every tiny detail the city offered.

Augustine hadn't removed his arm for the entire time, he was much too delighted on explaining every detail to the young trainer. How old a café was, which were its specialties, the names of the principal streets. He would often look at her and smile at the view of the girl smiling goofily, trying to catch every thing with the eyes.

"This place looks fancy." She said standing before what seemed like a restaurant. It was all covered in black paint, only adorned with three golden stars at the top of the main entrance. At the side of the door, a placard read " _Restaurant Le Wow_ ". The place was empty on the outside; just a man all dressed in white and smoking a cigarette was there.

"Indeed it is, _ma chérie_." Augustine said. "This restaurant is the most expensive place in the entire city. Its reputation is so high that even people from other regions come only to eat here. I tried to book once, but they told me everything was covered for the next five months." He sighed in disdain.

Serena peered through the window, trying to get a glance of the apparently extremely sappy place. "And why is it so famous? Why would someone come from, let's say Kanto, to just have dinner here?" She asked while looking through.

Augustine chuckled at her comment. "It's because of the chef." He said.

"The chef?" Serena backed up instantly after hearing the professor's answer. "So the food is not important for this people?"

Augustine stood closer to the girl, a smile never leaving his face. "He is part of the Elite Four." He began. "You see, Siebold likes to take care of his restaurant when he's not at the Pokémon League. He is an extraordinary man at both things; cooking and battling." The brunette man made a pause to take a look at the trainer's reaction. "And they say he's as well good with the ladies."

Serena stared at Sycamore nonchalantly. "I don't get it." She said. "Seriously, these rich persons are only preoccupied for their status." Serena dropped, looking up at the professor.

"Why do you say that?" He asked intrigued.

"They think they are cool for spending a stupid amount of money on something when they don't even know they're paying for art!" She finally said, earning the attention from the smoking man at the other side of the entrance. "If the cool thing was spending their money on pebbles from the closest river they'd do it too!"

Augustine smiled at Serena's explanation. "So you think cooking is a kind of art?" He asked.

The smaller girl nodded abruptly. "Yes. I can't even fry an egg properly!" She exclaimed. "And if that Siebold is as half as good at cooking as you say he is, he would obviously agree with me."

Augustine was about to reply to her comment when the man from before spoke at their backs. "Of course I agree with you, young girl." He said with a monotone voice, throwing the consumed cigarette to the ground and stepping calmly on it a few times. "There is nothing else that I like more than hearing that my work is art. Thank you."

Serena and Augustine turned around to look at him. He was tall, blonde and was wearing a kind of a uniform. He graciously walked toward the door, stopping at the entrance sill and putting on a chef hat. "You have a place in my restaurant for you and whoever accompanies you. Whenever you want." He looked at Serena before entering; he had a pair of bright blue eyes that seemed to contain the whole amount of water on the planet, however, his expression was hard, sharp, emotionless. "I am Siebold, former Elite Four member. I look forward to have you in my restaurant." He finished and finally disappeared through the entrance.

Both Serena and Augustine fell into a dense silence before the girl started giggling. The brunette man looked at her and furrowed his eyebrows. "Well," she said "at least I didn't fuck it all up by saying something inappropriate about his restaurant." She laughed; as well as Augustine, who didn't remember the last time he had laughed out loud.

[...]

"So there are over sixteen cafés at Lumiose?" Serena asked amazed as she ate one of the world's famous, in Augustine's words, Lumiose Galettes.

"Yes." He said. "One of my favorites is Café Soleil. They have a fantastic terrace where you can contemplate the sunset." The taller man explained as they walked through the North Boulevard.

Serena contemplated the people walking joyfully through the streets, laughing along with the warm breeze that surrounded them even though it was late at night. For being Norther than Kanto, Kalos was pretty warm, much to Serena's liking.

At one point, she gazed at an alleyway, just at their right. What caught the girl's attention was what she thought to be a tail, adorned with bright red and golden hair. Without even questioning herself, she decided to follow the strange thing.

She walked through the narrow path of the alley, trying to reach what she was looking for. Serena knew it was still there, so she decided to quick up her pace in order to catch it before it could escape. She continued until she reached the end of the way; nothing, she just stood before a high wall of bright bricks.

She looked everywhere, but couldn't find anything that matched her mind's description of what she had seen. She was about to walk away form the alley when something nearly gave her a heart attack: a lion-like Pokémon appeared on her way, it had jumped from one of the buildings effortlessly and was now blocking her way.

Serena feared that the creature might hurt her, but its state was uncommonly calm for a wild Pokémon. She, instead of calling out for help, decided to approach it slowly, with her right arm extended.

The creature was huge; it was almost the same height as Serena. It had a pair of icy-blue eyes that didn't stray from Serena's, gazing at her constantly, studying her moves. It had an enormous mane with the colors of the fire. After a serious consideration, Serena thought that this Pokémon was, somewhat, familiar to her; she would even say that she had seen it before.

The girl kept on approaching the creature. A deep sense of heat invaded her palm when the gap that separated the Pokémon and her hand was almost inexistent. "Serena?" A voice called from the very alley. The Pokémon growled at Serena's back, as it was trying to cast out the strange voice. Serena looked at her back and when she tried to finally reach the creature, it had already escaped.

"Serena, for Arceus sake!" The same voice said from her behind. She turned around and looked at the exhausted professor standing before her. "You nearly gave me a heart attack." He said.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I guess I got lost."

"Please, do not do that again. At least until you know the city better." Augustine walked to her. "It normally takes a few weeks to get familiar with the streets. Don't worry, I'll give you a map."

Serena heard him, but she was not really listening to him until he said 'a few weeks'. "Wait," she said "how long am I staying here?"

Augustine looked at her, as if he was lost. "I thought your mother had already told you." He explained. "You're here to be my lab assistant until I finish my research. It's all in the letter I sent you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Lemme explain a few things about my kind of Serena: She is a (obviously) young trainer, but because of that I wanted to make her more "modern", if I explain myself properly; I want to make her more of our own society (that's why she curses like a drunken sailor at some points, excuse me if you are annoyed or don't like it). Also, that will explain some things later on the story.  
> 'Enough said, thanks for taking your time to read and review my story <3

"This is the apartment." Augustine said opening the main door, revealing a small living room with a sofa and a small TV in front of it. Two doors were located at the left of said room while a large size window revealed a small terrace that looked to the street. 

Serena walked to the window and opened it, stepping out to the balcony and watching the views. It was dark, but she could already see that she would have amazing views.

"Honestly, are you sure you're not gonna need this place?" She asked over to Augustine.

The taller man approached her from the back and placed his right hand on top of Serena's shoulder. "I sure am." He smiled although she couldn't see it.

The young girl turned around and looked at him. Her mind was lost in thoughts when an alarm rang right atop of everything. "Do you have any way that I can contact with my mother?" Serena asked.

"Sure. I've got my Holo Caster over here. You know her number?" He asked, handing it to Serena. 

"Yeah." She said looking at the device, finding a mark at the back of it that read "Lysandre Labs". Interesting, she thought and dialed her mother.

Serena put the Holo Caster to her ear, wandering around the room while Augustine looked at her with an amused glare. "Hi." She said after a while. "I'm sorry I haven't called before." She didn't sound happy at all. 

"What's wrong, you ask?" She laughed briefly. "You lied to me, mom." She said, starting to raise her voice tone. "You told me I had to come here to meet him. Yeah, just to meet him." 

A few seconds passed, surely her mother was trying to explain herself. "Anyway. I have to go to Vaniville to take my clothes. We'll discuss it then." She said. "Bye."

Serena removed the device from her ear and sighed, walking next to Augustine and handing him back the Holo Caster. "Seems like I have to travel back to Vaniville tomorrow." She said.

"I could go with you." Augustine offered. "I will take a break from the Lab work and accompany you." 

"No problem." Serena waved it off. "I know the path, and I've got a huge ass Pokémon I can fly on." She smiled as a way of thanking him.

The professor smiled and nodded. "In that case, I suppose I should be going." he said walking to the door and leaving the key on the counter by its side. "I hope you'll visit me after you come back. I still want to see your team." He said and disappeared through the door after smiling kindly to Serena.

[---]

It was early on the afternoon and Serena walked through the empty streets of Vaniville town, towards her home. Her mother's Rhyhorn greeted the young girl with a slight and gentle header on her right leg, to which Serena answered petting the iron-type Pokémon.

Her back pocket buzzed a few times. She took the Holo Caster Augustine had let her on the apartment. It was provisional, but it did the thing. Serena looked at it and opened the hologram she had received from the professor.

A tiny image of a blue Augustine appeared in front of her, with a happy expression on his face as always. "Bonjour, ma chérie!" He greeted. "I know you told me you didn't need any help, but I couldn't help myself. I have told a close friend to go to Vaniville to help you out with whatever you want to bring here." The small image of the professor explained. "I hope this makes you think different of him. Au revoir and see you soon!" 

Immediately after closing the device, a voice called Serena from behind. "Madmoiselle." Serena looked back and she felt as every single drop of blood in her veins banished; Lysandre was standing tall, with a not very gentle expression on his face, before her.

"The fuck you're doing here?" Was the first thing that came to the young trainer's mind. 

Lysandre raised an eyebrow at the sudden comment of the girl, but brushed it away. "Sycamore sent me." He merely said.

Serena threw a cynical laugh. "Now, that's not the kind of help I would've expected." She said while she waited at the door.

Lysandre looked at his surroundings: it was a humble house, with a not very big yard either. What really caught his attention was the Rhyhorn that stood calmly under a tree; the creature wasn't aggressive, but the way it was staring at the taller man could be considered as intimidating. 

"I believe you find this house particularly small, in comparison to yours." Serena dropped.

Lysandre brushed his thoughts about the iron-type Pokémon away. "Why do you believe that?" He asked looking at Serena, although she was not looking right at him.

"Well," she started "your name is on the Holo Caster Augustine gave me. Pretty sure it is on the rest of 'em too." Serena turned only her head around, her honey-colored hair sending a wave of sweet scent to the air. "I presume it gave you a lot of benefits." 

Lysandre looked at the girl's delicate face, framed by a fairly amount of hair. She had something interesting about herself, something that caught his eye. "You are more insightful that I thought." He said. He allowed himself to draw a half smile on his face by the time Serena had turned around to face the door again. 

Serena shook her head. "You don't know me too much to be throwing early conclusions, don't you think?"

Lysandre kept the smile on his face until the door was open by Serena's mother. "Honey." She looked at her daughter with a nervous expression on her face. She then focused on the older man that accompanied Serena. "Who's he?" She asked.

"Mom, he is Lysandre." Serena quickly presented both of them. "This is Grace, my mother." After that, she walked past her mother and into her house, quickly going upstairs to her bedroom.

Lysandre stood by the doorframe, both of his hands into his trouser's pockets. "I believe you must be quite intrigued about who I am." He said. Grace simply looked at him as best as she could and nodded. "Professor Sycamore sent me to help Serena with her packages."

Grace stared at the great manners the man was showing, and felt ashamed of not inviting him in. "Please, come in. You must be exhausted from your journey from Lumiose." She offered, standing aside of the door to let him enter.

Lysandre walked into the house. "I'm afraid I'm not." He explained. "I came on my helicopter."

Grace stared at him mouth agape. She simply smiled and left the glass of water she was going to hand him by the kitchen counter. "If you excuse me," she said "I am going to see what my daughter is doing upstairs." She excused herself and went to Serena's room; the growing smile never leaving the woman's face.

When she reached her daughter's room she saw the young girl as she packaged every single piece of clothe in her wardrobe into a green travel bag. "Should I be worried about the man downstairs, Rena?" She asked with a cheeky voice tone.

Serena didn't bother to turn around and look at her mother. "Not in a thousand years." She merely said while continuing with her clothes. 

"He is a kind man. Very polite." Grace continued, walking closer to her daughter.

"You don't know him." Serena replied and zipped her travel bag and walking out of her room and downstairs.

"Wait!" Grace exclaimed by the time the young trainer was by the kitchen. "You're already going?" She asked, some guilty hidden beneath her voice.

"What do you want me to do here then?" Serena left the bag by the ground and stroke a defensive pose. "You lied to me." She argued.

"Serena, I am sorry." Grace said with her right hand by the chest. "What did you want me to do? Watch as my only daughter consumed herself inside these four walls?" 

Lysandre, who was still there, had the most disguised shock face; he was standing by the kitchen counter, glass of water in hand and watching the scene both women were offering.

"Maybe you could've told me!" Serena begged. "I don't think a bit of sincerity is that complicated." 

"I thought I was acting right, honey!" Grace's face was lit with worry and truth. "After what happened with Lance I thought you didn't want to be a trainer anymore." She said.

"This has nothing to do with Lance!" Serena exclaimed. "And being a trainer is the only way I can scape from my own thoughts! How could you think I didn't want to be with Pokémon anymore!" Serena scolded herself for the single tear that ran down her cheek.

Grace tried to reach for her daughter, but Serena was faster to take the bag and exit the house, not caring about anyone; nor she did remember that Lysandre was still inside.

She walked until Vaniville was out of view. Serena stopped in the middle of the path that connected the town with the next one, taking deep breaths.

Lysandre reached her side after a short while, looking as the girl trembled. He noticed how she furiously tightened her fists until her knuckles were white. 

He maintained the silence for a time, but decided to speak. "My helicopter is just ahead of there." He motioned with a calm voice tone. "If you may accompany me." Lysandre walked closer to Serena's travel bag to try and take it.

"Step away." Serena said, taking her bag instead. "If you want to help me just disappear." 

Lysandre furrowed his eyebrows. "Please, don't be stubborn and--" 

"I said step away." Serena cut him off, reaching for one of the Poké Balls on her belt and relasing the creature inside.

Lysandre watched as a gigantic dragon emerged from its container; soon, the blue and red of its skin nearly eclipsed the way. A bigger than the average Salamence was standing tall before its trainer, looking right at her. 

"I guess that's a negative," he said, watching as the winged creature looked menacingly at him while Serena climbed on its back.

The young trainer looked at him with an emotionless glare for a few seconds. Serena then only tapped the dragon on its head kindly and the creature took off the ground; a huge wave of dust and air collided with Lysandre, making the man cover his face with his hand as he watched as Serena flew up and away.


End file.
